Battlestar Victorious (Series)
Battlestar Victorious is a work of fan fiction written by Wes Imlay. It currently spans four volumes as well as a prequel story. Synopsis The story of BSG-66 begins with secret weapons tests on the decommissioned Battlestars'' Athena'' and Ares. However, before the tests can begin Rear Admiral Scott Tolan receives word that the Cylons have attacked. This message is later followed by a message from Admiral Peter Corman ordering Tolan to hold his battle group back from the fighting and get the two decommissioned battlestars ready for war. Volume One: ‘Those Left Behind’, The first volume deals with the immediate aftermath of the Cylon attack on the Twelve Colonies. Instead of going into battle right away, Tolan splits his three battlestars up in order to undertake rescue and salvage operations. The most ambitious is the recovery and salvage of the Battlestar Atlantia from the orbit of Virgon. Knowing that Commander Adama and the Galactica have survived, Tolan begins the process of chasing the Galactica in order to reunite with that is presumed to be the only other surviving unit of the Colonial Fleet. Volume One ends with the discovery of the pirate group known as the Eastern Alliance. Volume Two: ‘Rescue Dawn’ Originally entitled ‘The Return Home’, dealt with BSG-66’s return to the Colonies to come to the aid of the prisoners being kept on the moon of Ostarsis. This required coordinating the Alliance and attempting to navigate the political minefield associated with such a move. More rescue and salvage operations are undertaken, resulting in survivors being rescued and a large armada of civilian and military vessels being discovered. Volume Three: ’ Honor and Duty’, This volume is currently a work in progress and will deal with the attempt to rescue the prisoners being kept on Ostarsis. Colonial Fleet Vessels: Battlestar Victorious (BS-66) An Illustrious-class vessel, the Victorious is an improved-Mercury type battlestar. All the lessons learned from the first wave of Mercury-class battlestars has been incorporated into the Illustrious-class. Victorious was under construction six years before the Fall of the Colonies, but construction was suspended. The Victorious would not be completed until four years later. Battlestar Sphinx The Sphinx is a Valkyrie-class Battlestar, and was under the command of Commander Tyrone Carter in the events of Volume One. In the Second Battle of Cosmora in Volume Two the Sphinx is hit by a Cylon raider doing a suicide dive. The explosion and subsequent fires nearly destroy the Battlestar and killing a large number of its crew. Currently the Sphinx is out of commission, a decision on its fate has yet to be decided. Battlestar Helios The Helios is a Mercury –class battlestar, and is under the command of Commander (later Rear Admiral) Naomi Sakura. Sakura was the XO until Commander Gates died of a sudden heart attack. With the weapons tests coming up Tolan decided it was best to promote Sakura to Commander and find a replacement XO, which came in the form of Colonel Jorge Cordova formerly of the Battlestar Asgard. Battlestar Athena The Athena is a sister ship of the Galactica, and a veteran of the Cylon War. Along with Galactica and Columbia, Athena took part in Operation Raptor Talon and was present during the last action of the Cylon War. Eventually the veteran battlestar was decommissioned and sent to the Reserve Fleet, serving as a source of spare parts for the Galactica. Battlestar Ares The Ares is a Mercury-class battlestar, and was the other ship selected for the weapons tests. The Ares was a victim of the Sagittaron Liberation Army, an undercover agent of the terrorist group detonated a bomb in the main engine room that crippled the battlestar. The damage was deemed too expensive to repair, and the Ares was decommissioned to the Reserve Fleet. Even for the weapons tests, it was necessary to take the engineering plant out of the battlestar Medusa, which in the process of being scrapped, in order to allow the Ares to jump to what would have been its final destination if the Cylons had not attacked. 'Battlestar Atlantia' The Battlestar Atlantia was the Colonial Fleet Flagship at the time of the Cylon attack. It was destroyed over Virgon along with the rest of it task force. Adm. Tolan orders it to be slavaged and repaired. It is currently under command of Vice Admiral Tyrone Carter. However when sent to find the Battlestar Kios at Armistice Station it was destroyed. Battlestar Achilles The Battlestar Achilles is the 13th Battlestar built, it was lost at the First Battle of Cosmora. When the Commander orders a blind jump to prevent the Clyons from taking the ship and then used it weapons againt the other ships in the Battle Group. Battlestar Basilisk The Battlestar Basilisk is a Titan Class Battlestar that was destroyed at the Battle of Carillon. Battlestar Colossus The Battlestar Colossus is a Titan Class Battlestar that was with the Hyde's colonizing fleet. Battlestar Kios The Kios is a Illustrious Class Battlestar and a sister ship to the Victorious. At the time of the Cylon attack it was under the command of Com. Woods. It was sent to the Armistice Station to check on why the Armistice officers was late. After jumps to the Armistice Station it was shut down and boarded by the Cylon, who capture the Battlestar and most of it crew. Minor/Escort Battlestars: Battlestar Indra: A Cyrene Class Battlestar Escort Battlestar Maytoria: A Orianos Class Escort Battlestar Escort Battlestar Melete: A Orianos Class Escort Battlestar Marine Battlestar Xanthus: The Xanthus is a Valkyrie Battlestar that have been refitting into a Marine Battlestar. Warstar: Warstar Defender: Odin Class Warstar Warstar Aegis: Odin Class Warstar Warstar Svalin: Odin Class Warstar Other Warship: Nemesis Class Heavy Battlercruiser Nemesis Conqueror Hyperion Bay Class Heavy Cruiser Neleus Amphitrite Class Heavy Cruiser Theties Erebus Aether Tobruk Class Light Cruiser Thalia: Destroyed with all hands during the Battle of Carillon Typhon Agrius Minerva Class Frigate: Calder Varian Girard Toccoa Moultrie Zebulon Koiner Class Patrol Frigate: Agrona Cessair Matrona Lasair Trident class Corvettes: Atgeir Halberd Khanda Kilij Kukri Otta Pata Rampuri Shamshir Talwar Tambo Trishula Support Ships: Panther class Army transports(x4) Syrinx (Colonial Marine Transport) Styx (Military Prison Transport) SOLACE (Colonial Hospital Ship) Mercy class hospital ship Vestal: Vestal Class Mobile Dry Dock Neosho: Vestal Class Mobile Dry Dock Priam: Vestal Class Mobile Dry Dock Amphion class fleet tenders(x4) Kopis Class Scout Ship: Broadsword Gladius Saber Scimitar Rapier Civilian Fleet Aes Sidhe Olympica Ventura Colonial Heavy 486 Alestra Rising Star Solarian King Aerelon Venture Aquaria Transport Canceron Carrier Leonis Star Aura Comet Ophion Clymene Tethys Nestor Pandion Isis Jason Regal Devon Tigris Libris Galaxy Tauron Enterprise Karo Jauron Markab class super tankers(x6) Cadmus class transport ships(x3) Briareus class cargo ships(x6) Diligence class library ships(x2) Dionysus class agro ships(x3) Alcor class livestock transports(x3) Telamon class construction ships(x4) Albert J. Meyer class mining ships(x4) Vulcan class foundry ships(x2) Main Characters Admiral Scott TolanCommander Bridget Woods Commander Bridget WoodsEmily Tolan Emily Tolan Jessica Jennings Jamie Hamilton Andre Graystone Andrea Graystone Admiral John Kronus Vice Admiral Tyrone Carter Lacey Tolan Brooks Bowman External Links Volume 1 at FanFiction.net Volume 2 at FanFiction.net Volume 3 at FanFiction.net Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Fan Series